poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mob Song
' The Mob Song' (or Kill the Beast) is a song from Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics Original Version *'Gaston:' The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! *'Belle:' No! *'Gaston:' We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast! *'Mob:' Kill him! :Man 1: ' ::We're not safe until he's dead :'Man 2: ' ::He'll come stalking us at night :'Woman: ' ::Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite! :'Man 3: ' ::He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free :'Gaston: ::So it's time to take some action, boys ::It's time to follow me! ::Through the mist, through the woods ::Through the darkness and the shadows ::It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride ::Say a prayer, then we're there ::At the drawbridge of a castle ::And there's something truly terrible inside ::It's a beast! ::He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! ::Massive paws, killer claws for the feast ::Hear him roar! See him foam! ::But we're not coming home 'til he's dead ::Good and dead! Kill the Beast! *'Belle:' No! I won't let you do this! *'Gaston:' If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! *'Maurice:' Get your hands off me! *'Gaston:' We can't have them running off to warn the creature! *'Belle:' Let us out! *'Gaston:' We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? *'Male Mob Member #1:' I am! *'Male Mob Member #2:' I am! *'Male Mob Member #3:' I am! :Mob: ::Light your torch! ::Mount your horse! :Gaston: ::Screw your courage to the sticking place! :Mob: ::We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! ::Through a mist, through a wood ::Where within a haunted castle ::Something's lurking that you don't see every day! ::It's a beast! ::One as tall as a mountain ::We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased ::Sally forth! ::Tally ho! ::Grab your sword! ::Grab your bow! ::Praise the Lord and here we go! *'Gaston:' We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! *'Belle:' I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? *'Maurice:' Now, now, we'll think of something. :Mob: ::We don't like ::What we don't understand ::In fact it scares us ::And this monster is mysterious at least ::Bring your guns! ::Bring your knives! ::Save your children and your wives ::We'll save our village and our lives ::We'll kill the Beast! to Beast's castle *'Cogsworth:' I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. *'Lumiere:' Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. barking *'Lumiere:' Could it be? *'Mrs. Potts:' Is it she? *'Lumiere:' Sacre Bleu! Invaders! *'Cogsworth:' Encroachers! *'Mrs. Potts:' And they have the mirror! *'Cogsworth:' Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? (Door slams) Hey! Outside *'Gaston:' Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! :Castleware: ::Hearts ablaze ::Banners high ::We go marching into battle ::Unafraid although the danger just increased :Mob: ::Raise your flag! ::Sing the song! ::Here we come, we're fifty strong ::And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong ::Let's kill the Beast! *'Mrs. Potts:' Pardon me, master. *'Beast:' Leave me in peace. *'Mrs. Potts:' But sir, the castle is under attack! :Mob: ::Kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! *'Lumiere:' This isn't working! *'Fifi:' Oh, Lumiere. We must do something. *'Lumiere:' Wait, I Know! :Mob: ::Kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! *'Mrs. Potts:' What shall we do, master? *'Beast:' It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. :Mob: ::Kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! Remake Version :Man 1: ::We're not safe until he's dead :Man 2: ::He'll come stalking us at night :Jean Potts: ::Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite :Clothide: ::He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free :Gaston: ::So it's time to take some action, boys ::It's time to follow me! ::Through the mist, through the wood ::Through the darkness and the shadows ::It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride ::Say a prayer, then we're there ::At the drawbridge of a castle ::And there's something truly terrible inside ::It's a beast! ::He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones! ::Massive paws, killer claws for the feast ::Hear him roar! See him foam! ::But we're not coming home ::'Til he's dead! ::Good and dead! :Chorus: ::Kill the Beast! ::Light your torch, mount your horse :Gaston: ::Screw your courage to the sticking place :Chorus: ::We're counting on Gaston to lead the way ::Gaston: ::Call it war, call it threat ::You can bet they all will follow ::For in times like this, they'll do just as I say :LeFou: ::There's a beast running wild, there's no question ::But I fear the wrong monster's released :Chorus: ::Sally forth! Tally ho! ::Grab your sword! Grab your bow! ::Praise the Lord and here we go! (Seen in a deleted scene and heard on the soundtrack) ::We don't like what we don't understand ::In fact, it scares us ::And this monster is mysterious at least ::Bring your guns, bring your knives ::Save your children and your wives ::We'll save our village and our lives ::We'll kill the Beast! :Castle Staff: ::Hearts ablaze, banners high ::We go marching into battle ::Unafraid although the danger's just increased :Chorus: ::Raise the flag, sing the song ::Here we come, we're fifty strong ::And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong ::Let's kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! ::Kill the Beast! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast Songs